Green Orphan
by SweetLittleMalfoy
Summary: Draco didn't knew that love and hate were just two sides of the same coin. R/R please
1. Prolog

_All rights to J.K. Rowling. Please R/R :)_

Even if he didn't tell me his name he didn't haft to. I recognised that scar in his forehead, shaped like a bolt. Nobody in the whole wizardry world wouldn't recognise him, he was after all the boy who lived. He was the boy who survived the deathly curse.

I knew my father wouldn't approve me to talk to the raven headed boy, but there were something about him that made me ignore my fathers order. Maybe it was his big jade green eyes that burned holes in my chest? Or maybe his innocence? Or was it just his shyness? I didn't knew what it was, but it frightened me _so _badly.

"Which household are you going to belong to?" I asked him curiously.

"I don't know." he said quietly.

"Well you can't know before you'll get sort, but I'm certain that I'm going to come in Slytherin." I said proudly.

_'And I hope that you will do that to.' _I thought.

The green eyed orphan looked curiously at me and I felt scared that the boy might read my mind. I didn't have anything to hide, nothing particular anyways, but I just didn't liked the thought of him reading my mind.

The most of the time he just listened to me and that was fine with me, I knew he was just shy. But sometimes he talked, and at those times my whole body went warm. I wanted to tell him that I knew who he was, but I didn't dared because I was scared that he might feel offended and leave.

Suddenly I saw that big rabble who worked at Hogwarts waving from the window at us and before I realised it the boy was vanished and I was left alone. I watched his back disappear slowly out of sight and in my mind I thought _'See you at Hogwarts green orphan'._


	2. Dragon Tears

There he was... _Harry. _I recognised him directly just looking at that big messy hair, I wondered how it would feel like to touch it and feel it against my skin. I wondered how it smelled, I'd bet it would smell terrific. Well no, not terrific actually, it would smell irresistible.

I was just about to walk to sit with him in his coupe, but then that blood traitor rolled past me. My eyes saw red, well of course they did just looking at his ugly funny hair. My heart was pounding hard against my chest and the hate was raising inside of me. I was just about to go to them when Crabbe and Goyle stopped me and asked why I didn't came to them. I hadn't any answer so I followed them quietly but my mind was screaming. This feelings I had for Harry was very confusing. I didn't understood them and it was tearing me apart.

I looked at Tweedledee and Tweedledum, would they notice if I sneaked out? If I only had a cookie in my pocket to give them, then the whole world could perish.

"Did you see Potter on the train Malfoy? Heard rumors before, but didn't fought that it was really true. Did you know?" Goyle said.

"Well, father told me earlier." Malfoy lied.

Father hadn't told me anything about Harry, and that was odd because he told me everything, or anything that was really important. Me and father had a very close relationship, I told everything to Lucius and Lucius told everything to Me. It was like an unspoken deal between the two of us.

My thoughts went back to Wesley. I did really wanted to know what they did. Harry was going to be My friend, not Weasley's.

"And maybe we should give him a little visit?" I asked curiously.

The trio walked side by side. When they reached the coupe the two boys became quiet. For several seconds all the boys was quiet but soon enough I opened my mouth.

"Don't want to be friends with the wrong sort." I said when I looked deep inside Harry's eyes.

I held out my hand waiting for Harry to grab it. My heart was pounding and I felt the sweat against my forehead.

"I think I can see who is the wrong sort all by myself." Harry said.

We walked out but my thoughts was left in Weasley's and Har-no I meant Potter's coupe. Now I understood what those feelings I had was. _Hate. I_ hated Potter by the bottom of my heart and I was appointed to make Potter's life miserable. I would crash him even if I had to dedicate my own life to it. Father was right, Potter was a scum, a nasty little scum who should be vanished.

I didn't knew why but a single tear was rolling down his cheek, but I pulled it angrily away with my sleeve.


	3. The poison prince

Potter was a Gryffindor... of course. What else could he be? A Slytherin, no way! I wanted to laugh but I couldn't because it felt like I had a big lump in my throat. And it still felt like I could cry right away, but that was probably just because I wasn't used to be from home. Even if it had gone almost a whole month since we arrived at Hogwarts I still felt terrible. My father had right, I should had chosen Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts.

I ran down the staircases, we had a double lesson in poisons with the Gryffindors. Even if I hated the Gryffindors I wouldn't miss poisons for the world. I didn't cared about that everybody thought that Snape was being nicer to me than the other students. I was excellent in the subject, but there wasn't many who knew about it. When I thought about so was there only three people who knew it in the whole world. Me, Snape and my father. Not even Crabbe and Goyle had the slightest idea about it.

When I reached the classroom I spotted a lonely bench. I was five minutes late and I could feel Snape's glare but I ignored it. I pressed my nose down in the book, I didn't wanted to miss anything, then should that Granger kid have something other to be Miss-I-Know-It-All over again, and I didn't allowed that to happen. I didn't care about if that mudblood was better than me in every other subject, she couldn't be better than me in poisons.

Snape raised his voice but was interrupted by a slamming door. His eyes went like wild and that could only mean one thing. _Potter._

_'Great!' I_ thought. There was nothing worse than when they fought. I didn't knew why but it felt like I wanted to cry every time. That big lump was beginning to move down to my belly now and I could feel how the tears was burning inside of my eyes.

"Potter, late again." Snape hissed. "Is it that you're so famous that you can come late on every lesson I have? Or is it just bad behavior?"

The green eyed boy just looked at the professor with a pink flush on his cheeks. He was walking to Weasley when Snape raised his voice again.

"There's an empty place next to Mr. Malfoy."

Oh no! I felt how my heart was pounding and how the blood was flowing through my veins. My hands were shaking like I was going to die and I dropped a single tear that slowly rolled down my cheek.

Potter sat next to me and my body froze to ice. I didn't even dared to look at him when we were partners, and that gave a bad result. We happened to set fire to Longbottom's robe.

Every now and than I felt the other boy looking at me, but I didn't dared to look back. If I had to be honest I was scared of the orphan boy. I had only one time looked him directly in the eyes, and that was that time in Diagon Alley. But never, never ever again would I look at him in those big green beautif... eyes. I was never ever again going to sank my garden to another person, I would only feel devastated and that feeling wasn't I planning on to feel even one more time again. Potter had had his chance but he blew it and he wasn't getting to get another one again.

"Where do I find a bezoar?"Potter asked. I reluctantly turned my head towards him and answered his question with one of my fameous Malfoy smirks.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons_._"

He looked at me for a couple of seconds but then he looked away. I knew I hated the boy (how could I not, every time I looked at him I felt my face turning into a dark shade of red) but when he looked at me with that pleading look I knew there was some other feeling I felt but didn't knew jet.

When I wrote down the answers on the paper, still all sweaty, my pen slid of my hand. I bent down to take the pen, but that was a total mistake because Potter did the same thing. Our fingers touched each other and I felt small bursts went through us. His eyes was glowing like emarlds and a small smile began to form on his lips. It felt like the earth stood still and the we were the only people left in the world who wasn't petrified. I could see the hope inside him but suddenly reality hit me and I quickley removed my hand. I could see the disapointment flash through his eyes, and it felt like poison.

The rest of the lesson we sat with our noses pierced in our books. I understood now that I just had my shot, but I blew it even worse than Potter had done with his.


	4. My broken little heart

Very little had changed the past four years. I was still trying to be a better student than Granger in poisons, I still hated Weasley from the buttom of my heart and Potter and I was still fighting. There was only one thing that had changed, that I understood those mysterious feelings. I guess I had always known it but it took me three years to admit it to myself that I, Draco Malfoy, was in love with Harry Potter.

The time I understood that I was in love with Potter was when Granger gave me that punch in my face after that horrible thing I said and Potter still had that concerned look in his face. I could see in his eyes that he wondered if I was okay and with that look he had he reminded me of a raven mother. He was my green eyed orphan raven who would be locked in my heart like a cage forever.

I ran the fastest I could. I would be late to the Yule bale and Pansy would kill me if I even came a minute late. I chuckled to myself, the whole school, including all the slytherins, thought that Pansy and I was an item. But oh, they had so wrong, Pansy was one of my best friends. It was me, Pansy and Blaise who was Slytherins golden trio, or maybe silver trio. They were the best friends a man could wish for, but Pansy was the only one of them who knew about my crush for Potter. I knew Blaise wouldn't have anything against it and I trusted him with my whole life, I just didn't wanted to tell him, it would feel a little weird because he was a guy after all. And if I knew Blaise I was certain that he had already figured it out, he was like the male Granger version, but not so heavy-handed.

When I reached Pansy she looked furious.

"Where have you been Draco? I almost considered to go with someone else, maybe one of the durmstrangs." Pansy hissed.

"I just lost the time."

"You should know, one of the durmstrang boys really looked me out." she said proudley.

"Yeah, right."

I knew that she wouldn't go with anybody else. It wasn't because she wanted to be a good friend to me. The reason was that she had a great crush just like me... towards Seamus Finnigan, the eyebrow blower. She wouldn't admit it even to me, but I could see it in her eyes every time he was near her. She, like I had a thing for gryffindors, and she, like I didn't told them about it. But if I had to be honest I knew that she had a better chance than me. A, she was actually a girl, and B, they weren't enemies. I saw her stirring at Finnigan, and he was stirring right back. I looked at Potter hoping that he was looking at me to, but no, that Cho Chang had all his attention. I wished that I could hate him for looking at her with those lovesick puppy eyes, but I couldn't. He felt the same thing for her as I did for him. But even if I couldn't hate him it didn't stopped me from almost crying. It was like my heart had broken in to several pieces and nobody even noticed it.

"Pansy, I want to go." I said with a sadness in my voice.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Look at him." I said pointing a finger at Potter.

"Oh." was all she said.

I released my grip from her waist and then I bowed politely to her. After a couple of minutes I was crying in my bed down in the dungeons. My pillow became all wet after my tears and it felt like I was going to die. Potter hadn't even a clue about that I was in love with him. I was certain that he thought that I was only jealous of him. There was only one person who I was jealous of and that was that Ravenclaw girl.

"Draco?" I heard a voice whisper.

I wrinkled my eyebrows, I thought that I was the only one left.

"Blaise? Is that you?"

"Are you crying?" he asked warmly.

"No." I lied.

"Is it for Potter?"

"No." I lied again.

He reached out his hand and then he gave me a tight and long hug. I was crying against his chest but he didn't cared, he was just making circles with his hand on my back. When we finally cut he hug we just smiled at each other. I wondered how long he had knew and it was like he knew what I was thinking because all he said was 'Since the first day I saw you near him.'.

After a couple of hours chattering a thing popped up in my head.

"Blaise, why weren't you on the bale?"

"Oh that. Well... I didn't have anyone to go with." he said with a strange tone in his voice.

"Didn't anybody asked you?" I asked him surprised.

"Yes, there was actually a lot of girls who asked me, but the one I wanted to go with was already taken." he admitted.

"Oh."

When I looked at him he was looking quite weird. Like he was holding back something very important and I was just about to ask him what was up with him when I heard the big stone door open. I turned around to see Pansy running to me with a I-Am-So-Sorry-Look on her face.

"Draco, I didn't think straight, I should have followed you!" she cried out.

"It's okay." I said all calm.

"No, don't tell me what's okay and what's not okay." she said furiously.

"I should have been a good friend to you and followed you, not just stay to stare at-at-at Finnigan!"

She was almost screaming now.

"I left you all by yourself here in the dungeons! You shouldn't even call me your best friend anymore."

I started to laugh at her and then she looked just surprised. I laughed so long and laud so I was starting to cry again.

"Draco, have a house elf hit your head with something, eh?"

I stopped laughing and then I explained to her.

"Blaise was already here, so I feel okay know. And you know that nothing in the world could change that you are my best friend, you know that."

She gave me an even tighter hug and then Blaise came to join us. Even if Potter didn't love me, my life wouldn't be over before my friends would leave me. He may had broke my heart, but my friends was always there to fix it again.


	5. Under some circumstances

I had never been so nervous in my entire life. Just a half hour ago I received an owl with a letter from the headmaster with only one explaining _'Come to my office- Professor Dumbledore'._I couldn't think of anything I had done wrong. Well the only thing I could think of was that my charms grade was going down, like really down. Dumbledore entered the room, and God, the man had stile. I would lie if I didn't admitted that.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm here to inform you that the students in the eight year are going to be replaced in new houses, and you are going to be head boy to the new houses." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"It's the ministry's newest idea to make the students more familiar with each other and I if I didn't knew better I would have thought it would be my idea." his eyes twinkled when he said that.

"But I don't even know which house I'm going to be in."

"The Sorting hat told me that you, Ms. Abott, Mr. Nott and Ms. Brown are going to be the knew head boy and head girl."

I thought about it for a while. My father would be really proud when I would come home and tell him. But another thought reached me, what if was never going to be in Slytherin again? Was it even possible? What if I would be sorted to bloody Gryffindor with the bloodtraitors.

"Headmaster could I be in Slytherin again?" I asked worriedly.

"It's only the persons who has changed since you were last sorted who will switch houses."

I went to the fire but the headmasters voice stopped me.

"Mr. Malfoy an owl has been sent to your family and in the letter they will read that under the circumstances we will need the head boys and girls."

"So I'm going to stay here til tomorrow when the rest of the students arrive."

"Well... yes."

I nodded and then I entered the great hall. It was eight years and one day since I was here for the first time. Back then I hadn't been so nervous because at that time I was certain that I was going to be a Slytherin, but now, now I was wasn't so sure. I was smart like a Ravenclaw, mean like a Slytherin, lost like a Hufflepuff and brave like a Gryffindor. It was only one year ago that there had been a big war, and now when I looked at it I could never had believed it if I didn't knew better.

I couldn't sleep a minute that night. The whole time I thought about if I wasn't going to be in the same house as Pansy or Blaise. What would then happen?

The eight graders arrived at the evening next day. Many people had a worried expression on their faces. I heard a voice screaming my name.

"Draco! Draco!"

It was Pansy. She was crying like never before and she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and I felt the tears rolling like mad down my cheeks.

"Nothing in the world are going to separate us. It's always going to be you and me, okay?" I whispered.

She nodded and then I kissed her lightly on her left cheek.

I followed Nott, Abott and Brown. We were standing like guards around Dumbledore. Everybody became quiet and Dumbledore raised his voice.

"Students, for the first time in Hogwarts history will students switch houses. You should feel proud that you are the only people in the whole world who can say that you have been in two houses."

"Now are Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, Ms. Abott and Ms. Brown going to be sorted first. When they are done we will sort the old Hufflepuff house, then the Ravenclaws and Slytherins and then the Gryffindors. Ms. Abott, you can start."

Abott went on shaky legs to the hat. The hat was quiet for a while and the girl looked like she was going to cry. But then the hat screamed loudly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!". She looked really relived and there was applauds in the room.

If she was going to return to her old house was the perhaps the other sixth graders also that. When I thought about it I realised that I had been stupid when I fought that I might go to some other house, I was after all the Slytherin prince. I was the optimal Slytherin student.

Brown went to the hat and she came also to her old house, and the same thing happened to Nott who was in Slythin like I. It was now my turn and I walked kind of calm to the chair. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head and in my head I heard the hat talk to me.

_'Mr. Malfoy, eight years since we last spoke to each other. At that time I was so sure were I would put you, but know I'm not so certain.'_

I gasped and I saw that the other students looked at me little weird.

_'You have changed so much since last time, you've grown up to a better man. You have your heart on the right side now. I see that you have a really wise head, and you are loyal. So where do I put you?Oh, I know it now in... RAVENCLAW!" _the hat shouted loudly.

The room became quiet as I walked silent to the the Ravenclaw table. The Ravenclaws gave me death glares except loony Lovegood. She gave me a big smile so I decided to sit next to her.

"What a beautiful basement you had at the manor."

Oh God she was actually that loony.

Almost all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were sorted to their old houses. A couple of Gryffindors had also been sorted and now it was Grangers turn. My worst nightmare came true when she came to sit beside me. I almost thought sorry about the mudb- her. She looked at me with a pleading expression and a tear escaped her eye. I looked back at the Gryffindor table and Weasley had the same expression as her. So the rumors was true, they actually were an item.

Longbottom joined us, and he and Granger hugged each other as they wiped away each others tears. He was the biggest surprise, I was sure that he was going to stay in Gryffindor, he had been the bravest of them all at the war. I heard an explosion at the Gryffindor table, so that meant that Finnigan belonged in his old house.

I looked at the hat again and I saw that Potter was waiting to where he was going to be sorted. I wished that he was going to be put in the same house as me, but that was never going to happen. He had no quality as a Ravenclaw had. And I had right he was put in his old house again.

It was now the Slythins turn and Blaise was the first one which was put in the Gryffindor. It felt a little weird, but I didn't cared to much. He was a chameleon, he fitted in everywhere. Many of the Slytherins was sorted in the same house as they did eight years ago. When it was Pansy's turn she smiled at me, but when the hat said her house I felt my heart drop.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She started to cry as she went to the lion table. Now it was my turn to look at Granger with that pleading look as she squeezed my hand hard. I wasn't going to survive a whole year without my Pansy.


	6. Dreams fairly fades away

From bed number six the other students could hear loud sobs. The sobs were mine, I couldn't believe that Pansy, my absolute best friend since I were two years old, didn't belong in my house anymore. She was my oxygen and the shoulder to cry on when I felt lonely and scared. Blaise, his was a great friend, but he wasn't Pansy. He wasn't the one I would give own life to if I had to. It was mad, how could I survive in the Ravenclaw house without one single friend? Sure, the mudblood was in the same seat as I, but she had some friends. She had Longbottom and Lovegood, I had nobody. When she had held my hand when tears had escaped my eyes she had only said _'I know'. _I didn't understood really what she meant, and nor did I care. I felt sorry for her, she had lost her best friend and boyfriend to another house, but I had also lost my best friend and the love of my life. I was happy that Pansy wasn't alone after all, she had Blaise, and she had Finnigan. Perhaps it was an opportunity to her to finally befriend him and eventually tell him what she felt for him. I thought about those seconds after I had been put in my new house, I remembered Potter's look. He was the only one in the great hall that didn't looked like they was going to rip of my shirt and trying to kill me.

The next day I was all by myself. The first lesson we had was Charms, and the whole lesson nobody even looked at me. The next lesson was Herbology, and I was treated the same way as before. When it was lunch at the great hall I tried to be nice so I took a place next to some of the others, but they only looked at me and they moved nearly three feet away. I felt the tears in my throat as I ate alone, nobody even noticing me. Was it always going to be like this? I hoped it wouldn't.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table, Potter was starring at me with that concerned look again, and this time I stared back. I was never going to look away because if I did I would feel all alone again. There was something in his eyes that flashed and I could feel those bursts once again even if I didn't touched his skin this time.

I wanted to smile at him, but I couldn't do that because I hadn't anything to smile about. I saw that hope in his eyes once again, and I thought to myself that dreams fairly fades away. When we finally stopped looking at each other I realised that I had eaten my food without even noticing it.

I walked to the Ravenclaw room, feeling happier than I had felt the last 48 hours. When I finally reached the door to open it I was thrown straight out into the air and then smashing hard against the stone floor. I could taste the blood inside my mouth and around me I heard the speakerspell screaming at me 'NO SLYTHERIN BELONGS TO RAVENCLAW!'.

I didn't even tried to get up, all I felt was the blood and the tears in my face and the burning spell inside my body. Even if my face hurt like hell and my body felt like it was on fire so ached my heart even more. Everybody hated me and I wasn't even worth to live. I imagined that I was dead, would anybody notice it? Of course would Pansy and my mother and father do it, but would anybody else? I didn't think so.

I heard running footsteps coming closer and closer. The footsteps down next to me and I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Malfoy?" asked the manly voice.

Opened my eyes to see Longbottom and Granger staring at me.

"What happened to you?" asked Granger.

I pointed at the door, but when they touched it nothing happened, so it was only me who wasn't welcomed, great. They lifted me up, and I knew that they wouldn't understand if I didn't show them. I touched the door once again to feel the same horrible feeling. They gasped loudly. I looked down to the floor to see the blood dripping at it.

"It's enough now, I saw what they did to you at lunch today and now this. We're going to Madam Pomfrey." said Granger angry.

"Yeah it's not okay anymore." Longbottom said.

"No, the Gryffindor tower." I coughed.

"Why?" wondered Granger as she wrinkled her eyebrows.

"My Pansy." I whispered.

They threw my arms around their necks as we walked to the Gryffindor tower. Five minutes later after an embarrassing silence we stood outside the the fat lady portrait.

"Harry, it's me Hermione, can you please open up to us?"

The Harry walked out to see with a horrific expression.

"What the hell has happened to Malfoy?"

"We'll tell you soon mate, we promise." Longbottom said hastily.

They lifted me up at Potter's bed and I smiled as I heard Pansy's screaming voice.

"Where's my Draco!"

She threw down beside me. Weasley, Finnigan, Potter and Blaise went to the others.

"Okay what happened to him?" Blaise asked worriedly.

They told the others the story and they all looked shocked.

"That can't be true? Aren't you exaggerating it a little bit?" Weasley said not fully convincing.

"It's true, I saw it when Malfoy tried to sit with the others they moved so they have to sit near him."

"That's mental!" exclaimed Finnigan.

I heard them talk a couple of more minutes but then I felt myself going sleepier and sleepier. At last I feel to sleep with a smile on my face knowing that some people would actually what happened to me, even If I didn't thought that my enemy and his best friends would be just that people.


	7. The ugly duckling

I looked into the mirror, I looked even uglier than I did at usual. All the scars covered across my face was all red and swollen. My hands were adorned with abscesses from the burningspell, although I knew they were going to disappear within the next few days, I still felt like the world was going to perish. The tears escaped my eyes and it made me look even more hideous than before. I went into one of the showers, still with my shirt, tie and trousers on. The ice cold water made me shiver but I was determent to not turn up the heat. I deserved the pain, I was so ugly that I deserved even more than this pain. I heard some footsteps coming louder so I walked out of the shower slowley.

"Draco hon, what have you done, you're shivering like a mental!" Pansy exclaimed as she hugged me.

I could feel her body heat against my body, sometimes my love for the girl didn't have limits. I loved her more than I even loved my mother, and was saying something.

"You're destroying yourself darling, can't you see that?"

"I know." I sighed.

"Draco don't you see that you're destroying me to?" she asked me with the tears in her throat.

"I know that Pans." I whispered as I hugged her to.

I walked out to the boys dorm room, and I was the only one who hadn't gone to lunch.

"Nobody has waited for me." I sighed as I sat at Weasley's bed.

"I have." Potter said as he pulled of the invisibility cloak.

I almost jumped 2 feet into the air.

"God Potter, are you trying to kill me?" I cried.

"No, I just wanted to give you this when nobody could see me."

I took the tiny flask that he hold in his hand.

"What is that?" I asked him curiously.

"What's left of the Felix Felicis potion I won in sixth grade."

"Yes I know, but which reason is it that you gave it to me."

"It looked like you needed a little luck." he said and then he walked away.

I looked at the tiny object in my hand, wondering when it was the right time to use it. Then the idea stuck me and I poured the potion. I ran the fastest I could and when I finally could see him I yelled the loudest I could.

"Potter, wait!"

He stopped and when I reached him I threw him against the wall and smashed my lips against his. After just a second I stopped the kiss and I felt the flush against my cheeks.

"You didn't need the potion to that." he said as he was smiling.

I smiled back at him and then I kissed him again, feeling his tongue inside my mouth fighting to take commando. I felt the butterflies flying like hell in my belly and his heart beating against mine. Even if I was a ugly duckling I didn't cared because Potter... no Harry thought the opposite, and that was all that counted.


	8. A new tradition

Hogwarts had slowly turned into Octobers dark leaf colors and the castle stood alone on the high hills. Granger, Longbottom and I looked around in the big hut. It still felt strange to talk to... Hagrid and actually be there as a friend.

"Here ya go, I baked 'em this morning." Hagrid said reaching out a cookie each.

The cookie was almost as big as my head, and it was hard as a rock.

"Thank you Hagrid." Granger smiled.

Was the girl actually serious about eating it? If she did she would probably break those enormous teeth she got. I actually grinned when I saw her conjure it away. Longbottom didn't thought as long as her though and he became all purple when he swallowed a small piece.

"Wha' did ya thoug't of it?" Hagrid asked gently.

"Ordinary." Longbottom coughed.

"Spectacular as always Hagrid." Granger said.

The big oaf looked at me before I gave him a false smile.

"The best one I've ever eaten in my whole life."

I felt Granger kicking at my leg.

When we had left the hut and where halfway to the castle she sneered at me.

"_The best one I ever eaten in my whole life, _you couldn't put a little bit more!" she asked with wide eyes.

"Me, lying? You're even worse than me, conjuring it away when he turns away, bad mudblood."

I saw the redness upon her cheeks and I gave her my famous Malfoy smirk.

"I didn't meant to be rude, it was just so hard and- and..."

"Easy there Granger, I'm only joking. I gave my cookie to his big ugly dog."

"Do you always have to put nasty comments in every sentence you say?" asked Longbottom still a bit purple.

"This year we're going to try an old muggle tradition, a Halloween ball. In these balls the children dress up in masquerade clothes." said professor McGonagall.

"What's a maskuardium?" Weasley asked unsympathetic.

"A _masquerade _is a ball where you dress up as a princess, troll, vampire or whatever you want." sneered McGonagall.

"The boys will today take a note and there will their dates name be and then at the attending at the ball there will be the same waltz as at the Yule ball."

I ran the fastest I could to the goblet where the notes were. I took a note and unfold it and I almost jumped when I read the name, _Hermione Granger. _Oh no! Weasley would kill me if he knew who I got, if I just could put it back again and get another one. But it was to late, I saw my wand linking a band with hers. Why couldn't I get my baby?

I looked at Finnigan and Pansy, their wands linking and both of them wearing enormous smiles across their faces. Then I looked at Harry, feeling really jealous when I saw that he had been linked to that nasty Weasley girl. It didn't matter if Harry said that he and she were through, it still hurt.

Nobody except Pansy and Granger knew about me and Harry. I didn't understood why he had to tell _her _it. I didn't hate her anymore, quite the opposite actually, but I still didn't wanted her to know, not jet.

I walked to Pansy, kissing her at her left cheek and then I turned to Finnigan.

"If you break my baby's heart I will kill you and then revive you to kill you again, understand?"

"I don't understand what you're talking abou..."

"I'm not blind, I can see how you're undressing her with your eyes."

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed.

"What?" I said and then walking to Granger again.

I gave Finnigan a last deathly glare as I thought _'Oh I know what's going on there inside your dirty little mind Finnigan, trust me.'_


	9. The big Halloween night

Even if it had passed almost two months since we got re-sorted, the Ravenclaws still gave me death glares. But it felt nice not to being thrown out in the air all bloody.

"Granger I can't go out like this, I look hideous!" I exclaimed.

"No you don't. You look cute as a princess." she said flatly.

Sometimes I really felt to punch hear right in the face.

"Isn't it absurd that you're going as a frog and I'm as a princess? For God's sake, it's a pink tutu, I can't wear a pink tutu! I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't wear tutus!"

"We haven't got time for your repentance _Draco_. We're already late to the ball." she said annoyed.

"We're five minutes late, nobody actually cares about if we show. There's almost eight houndred other students. Oh, how could I let a mudblood set my costume."

"Harry would." she said gently.

"What?" I asked absent-minded.

"Harry would care if you don't show up. He's head over heals for you, and you feel the same towards him, I can see that, _cleanblood! _Plus Ron's waiting for me, and I won't stand up my date with him for your sake." she sneered.

"Aren't I'm your date." I grinned.

She gave me one of the Ravenclaw glares and it felt like she was seconds from killing me. After a moment of silence I nodded and then we walked to the great hall. The weird sisters high voices filled my ears as me and Granger danced the waltz. I turned away to look at Pansy shyly kissing Finnigan who had the night before burned away his eyebrows... again. But they looked cute together I admitted, and I was happy for my Pansy. She had finally got her knight in shinning armor... and without eyebrows.

I turned my head to see Blaise standing in a corner snogging... LONGBOTTOM! Was he the one that he had his giant crush on? Ugh, that was just to mush gayness, even for me. I could even hear Longbottom's moans and he was really turned on. That was something I could live without knowing.

"Oh God, did you see them!" I asked Granger still shocked.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"Blaise, Longbottom... together." I whispered.

"Oh that. Don't tell me you didn't knew about that before, they've been together since fifth year at least."

"What!" I exclaimed.

As the song ended Granger moved away to Weasley, smiling like never before. Harry was still dancing with the ginger girl, and her eyes sparkled like real diamonds. Yeah right like they were through. She looked like she could marry right at the moment, but I wouldn't allow the bitch to even kiss him, he was mine boyfriend. But my heart broke when I saw him smiling almost as big as she did, had I already lost him?

I walked out of the great hall and I sat down on the stone steps. I could still hear the music quite clear. Was it going to be like this? Me, they only one at Hogwarts all alone. Even Hagrid was dancing, well he was dancing with a drunk McGonagall, but he was dancing.

I could hear all the laughing voices as the time flew away. Nobody had even noticed me being away. Harry hadn't even noticed me not being there. I felt the tears syringe down my cheeks and my sight became all blurry. How could I actually believed that somebody cared about me, _loved _me. Nobody could love a Malfoy, we were dumed.

It felt stupid crying as a girl in my tutu and ballerina shoes over a guy. That was even more gay than Longbotttom and Blaise. The thought stuck me, how could one of my best friends not tell me about that he was fore the first thing gay and second not tell me that he was gay with Neville freaking Longbottom, the clumsiest guy in the whole school. I had thought all time that it was Longbottom and Loony Lovegood who had something together. Well obviously I had really wrong on that case, but I was happy for Blaise, he had been one of the few who had supported me all the was about my undying love for Harry.

"Draco? Is it you?"

I wiped quickly away the tears as I stood up.

"Harry?" I sobbed, not sure if it really was him.

"Were you crying?" he asked sadly as he took my hand.

"No." I lied, don't wanting to feel weaker than I already did.

"Then why are your face all covered with tears?"

"I fell down in the punch."

_I fell down in the punch, _couldn't I think of any better excuse than that. Not even Crabbe and Goyle would believe me, and that was saying something. He gave me a weird look before he continued.

"Do you see what I'm dressed as?" he asked curiously with a small smile.

Why did he and his messy hair haft to so cute? Why God why!

"I'm not blind, I can see that you're a prince." I said as pretended to be irritated to hide my blush.

"I asked Hermione to give you the princess costume so we could match." he grinned.

"You did that, for me?" I smiled feeling my heart beating twice as fast as it did normally.

"All for you... my beautiful dragon."

He leaned up at me, pressing his wet lips against mine. I could feel those old bursts around us as we were kissing and swaying to the music.

"I love you." he whispered gently in my ear.

"I-I love you to, green orphan." I whisperd almost inaudible.


End file.
